


Ignored

by Cecillemarie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecillemarie/pseuds/Cecillemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was Kenneth Branagh’s apprentice when he directed Thor. She instantly fell for Tom but at the time he was heavily fixated on Kat Dennings to notice her. Fast forward to filming Avengers and Tom begins to see her for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignored

2010

“Uhm, Mr. Hiddleston, their ready for you,” Charlie called the tall Brit, who was busy flirting with Kat, Charlie rolled her eyes, “excuse me,” she spoke a little louder, causing both actors to look at her, “Tom, their ready for you,” “Oh sorry darling, I didn’t hear you a while back,” Tom spoke, “its fine just get your ass on the set,” she answered before walking off. He was nice to Ken, and to everyone else, but her. “She’s quite a spit fire is she?” He spoke to Kat, “well, that spit fire is Ken’s latest apprentice, one of the best I hear, so be nice,” Kat flirted, Tom smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he heard, “Oi Tom!” Ken yelling.

Charlotte, or Charlie, was waiting for both Tom and Chris on the stage, Ken liked her idea and wanted her to do the explaining. “Hello love, how do you want us?” Chris smiled, Him, Charlie liked a lot, but he was taken, and Charlie was about to start when, “wait, where’s Ken?” Tom asked, “he had an urgent call so I will be directing you guys for this scene,” Charlie spoke, “Oh, I am so sorry darling, I thought you,” “were another PA, I get it, can we start? I don’t like wasting time.” Charlie gave Tom a hard look, making him shut up.

She hated him to the bone, he had skills and talent, but she hated how sweet he was to everyone, even her sometimes, but ignore her completely at the same time, too busy flirting with the makeup girls and Kat, but not her, never her, she hated herself even more, because she was actually jealous of those girls.

After the day’s shooting, as everybody was about to leave, she was surprised to find Tom outside waiting for someone, Charlie sighed, her car was parked across so she had no choice but to walk across him. So she walked, he didn’t notice her as he was busy looking at his phone, much to her relief and sadness, she got in her car and was about to drive off, but not before seeing him and Kat kiss each other, “get real Charlotte, he will never be yours,” she spoke to herself, she blasted her hard rock jam and sped off. failing to notice the tall Brit looking bummed at missing her.

2012: Avengers wrap party

“Cheers guys!” The entire cast was sat on the lounge drinking cocktails, Chris Evans however, seemed distracted, “hey man,” Tom, who was sitting next to him spoke. “Hey,” he answered back, “you expecting someone?” Tom noticed his friend has been looking out the door a lot, “yeah, my girl’s here, and she said she was gonna be late, shooting ended later than expected,” Chris answered, “os she an actress? And why haven’t we seen her visit you on set?” Tom asked, Chris smiled, “no, she’s. Director, her name’s Charlotte, she did visit me on set, a lot, just not on the days you come in, its quite weird actually, now that I think about it,” Chris pondered, just then his phone pinged and he smiled, “she’s here!” He was so exited, he jumped out snd left, Tom laughed at his friend, he sure seemed smitten by this Charlotte. Chris came back shortly after with the most beautiful woman Tom’s ever seen, wearing a tight red dress and short hair, as they got closer he recognized who she was and his jaw dropped.

“Guys, you remember Charlie” Chris told everyone, “hey darling!” Chris Hemsworth stood to give her a big hug,“so nice to see ya love, you look great!” He gushed, “oh stop it you oaf,” Charlie teased, at the corner of her eye she could see Tom staring with his mouth open, mission accomplished she thought, “hey babe, you know Tom right? Loki?” Chris sat next to Tom, Charlie sat on Chris’s lap, her legs touching Tom’s knee, “how could I forget, he was quite a challenge when we filmed Thor,” she looked at him and smiled, “hey, I wasn’t that bad…was I?” He asked, miraculously finding his voice, Charlie smiled as she kissed Chris sweetly on the lips, “no,” she looked at Tom, “you just ignored me the whole time.”


End file.
